


Inflame

by borrowedphrases



Category: GARO: Makai Retsuden
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Unsafe Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: Tsubasa and Jabi on their continued journey together, and on their journey toward each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).



> A treat fic for the Toku Exchange prompt: _"Jabi and Tsubasa on their continued journey after the events of Makai Retsuden."_
> 
> I absolutely love this ship so I just HAD to write a treat for this prompt.

The fire crackles softly, embers glowing warm and flames flickering, casting a dance of light and shadows over the trees. Across the small clearing a prey creature of little note scurries for the cover of the underbrush, startled from its nightly explorations by the presence of two humans. Jabi stretches her hands out toward the fire, gathering the warmth into her palms and fingers before rubbing her hands together to spread the heat.

Settling back on her heels, she reaches for one of her packs, drawing it close and rummaging through its contents. "Let me have a look at that wound."

From the corner of her eye she can see Tsubasa stiffen, his posture going even more rigid, his hands coming to rest over his knees. "I have no idea what you're referring to."

Jabi sighs, shaking her head as she stands and moves to sit beside Tsubasa on the log he's using as a perch. He blinks at her for a moment as she takes one of his hand in hers, and even in the dim light she can see his cheeks faintly color when she holds his fingers up to him. There's a dried trickle of blood down the back of his hand, trailing down between his middle and ring fingers.

"Take your armor off," she instructs as she releases his hand and sets about laying out her medical supplies. Most of them are mundane, but there are some magical items in there as well, just in case his injury is cursed. "Down to the skin. I don't want you hiding any other injuries from me right now."

Looking thoroughly scolded, Tsubasa bares his arms and chest, wincing only once as his motions pull on his injury. There's a large gash across his shoulder and down over his collarbone, not terribly deep, but it still must be causing him a great deal of pain.

Only the sound of their breaths, the tearing of cloth, and dampening of cotton surround them as she works to clean and dress his wound. Jabi admires Tsubasa's discipline; he barely makes a sound as she works, just his breathing increasing here and there from strain, his eyes closing tight once or twice. He's gone only slightly pale by the time she's wrapping the dressing over his shoulder and securing it around his chest. She's certainly tended to other knights who have been much more complaintive.

Jabi hands him a bit of willow bark for him to chew on for the pain, then sets about washing her hands with clear water from her waterskin. She checks to make sure he's chewing on the bark, then begins removing her own garments from the waist up, taking care with each bit of blessed jewelry, as well as the dressing the earlier battle already made a mess of.

A strangled sound makes her lift her head as she sets her most sacred items down on a little cloth, and she watches as Tsubasa coughs and sputters, patting one of his fists against his chest as his cheeks burn red even in the low light. Eventually, he expels the willow bark from his mouth, gasps several times, and turns away as he manages to squeak out. "Jabi!"

She blinks at him for a moment, watching the way his blush has begun to spread down from his cheeks, going splotchy in the parts of his chest that are still exposed to the glow of the fire. A slow grin pulls at her lips, and she slides closer to him, reaching for one of his hands.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Jabi asks as she guides his hand away from his own knee, uncurling his fist and stretching out each of his fingers. She catches him glancing at her, and smiles kindly, then guides his open hand to cover her left breast with his palm. "You accused me of being an abomination, and I showed you I was a living being."

Tsubasa swallows hard, his entire body gone rigidly still, but he hasn't tried to pull his hand away, and she takes that as a favorable sign. "Please look at me, Tsubasa."

When he finally turns his head to look fully at her, she reaches over with her free hand, covering his left nipple with her palm, a mirror of his hand on her. "We're both flesh and blood, alive, and in need of being kept whole."

Jabi releases Tsubasa's hand and draws hers away from his chest. She half turns away from him, gathering the hair at the nape of her neck to one side. It's much shorter now than used to be, much more manageable, but she still doesn't want it getting in the way of what she needs from him.

She can feel Tsubasa's fingers gingerly ghost across the old bandage that wraps around her back and chest. She reaches down and undoes the tie that rests beneath her breasts, sighing in mild relief when he begins to unwind the cloth. Without her having to say anything more, he begins cleaning the healing gash on her back, his touch incredibly gentle and careful. Jabi breathes through the sting, chest rising and falling rhythmically, having to close her eyes through the worst of it until Tsubasa begins wrapping fresh dressing around her. She holds her breasts up for him, and his fingers never once wander as he secures the bandage and tests it to make sure she can breathe. 

There's the gentle touch of battle worn fingers across the nape of her neck, loosing the gathered hair from her own tight grip and letting it fall to dust at her shoulders again. She breathes in slowly, exhales to release some of her pain with her breath. It's difficult to concentrate with his warmth still so close to her back, and he hasn't made any move to pull away.

"You should have told me you were injured." He says quietly, his voice surprisingly devoid of a scolding tone.

Jabi shakes her head, and finally gives in and leans back against his chest, mindful of both their wounds. She feels Tsubasa stiffen for just a moment, before he slowly wraps his arms around her middle, warm palms against her bare stomach.

"It might have distracted you." She explains, relaxing further back against him, feeling the tension in her muscles start to ease.

"You..." Tsubasa clears his throat, and Jabi can practically hear his blush in his voice. "You always distract me."

Then a press of something that feels decidedly like lips against her hair, and a tremble against her back. She closes her eyes and lets out a slow sigh.

 

The radiance of the dying fire still warms Jabi's face, still illuminates Tsubasa's, at least the side of it she can see. His head rests in her lap, cheek against her thigh, his eyes on the glowing embers. Her fingers glide through his hair, much softer than she ever expected it to be. She never expected anything from him to be soft. He carries himself so firmly, all hard lines and rigid posture, even his words have more angles to them than curves. But she's finding that he does have curves, he has soft places and gentleness. Something seems to have shifted in him since he faced his old friend, since he allowed her to witness him crying, allowed her to offer him much needed comfort.

Her fingers slide through his hair, gathering up locks of it and gliding her touch all the way out to the tips, then burying her nails back against his scalp, rubbing and gently scratching behind his ear, along the tension she finds at the crown of his head, along the line over his brow. He sighs here and there, making just the subtlest sound in the back of his throat when her fingers find a spot that especially brings him pleasure and contentment. She gazes down at the side of his face, watching as it softens, as his lips become slack, parting just slightly, as the weariness seems to ease from his cheeks and the corners of his eyes, making him look young like when they first met.

Jabi's fingers begin to wander, still combing through his hair here and there, but she also brushes her knuckles down along his cheek, and traces the line of his jaw with her smallest finger. His eyes are still open, still focused on the fire, but his eyelids droop a bit, dark lashes fluttering softly. She glides the pad of her thumb along the softness of his lips, feels his breath against her touch.

She pauses when his lips move to meet her thumb. It's a subtle movement, if she hadn't been watching him she may not have even noticed it. His lips come together more tightly and press forward. Such a slight movement, but there's no question about what it is.

"Tsubasa?" She whispers, one eyebrow raised, not in judgment, just in curiosity. She hates to break the moment between them, the quiet stillness they're sharing, the trust and comfort they've built up between one another. But if they don't break it now then they may never, and there's a longing in her, one as a woman, not as a priest. If there's a similar longing in him as a man, then she would rather know now, than hover together until their time has passed.

"Jabi." Tsubasa clears his throat, then reaches to gather her hand up in his own, lifting it away from his face, but not letting go of it. He turns from where he lies curled up beside her, remaining on the ground, keeping his head in her lap, but gazing up at her now, his eyes soft and unguarded. There's almost a vulnerability to them, something like fear, but much more gentle.

He's still holding her hand, so she moves her free one back into his hair, soothing strokes, encouraging him to speak as he needs, if he's ready to. She smiles down at him, and is surprised when he returns the gesture.

"I've found myself thinking about you often." He continues, his voice soft, just loud enough for her to hear him. "As we travel together, I seem to be developing feelings of... of affection for you."

Jabi feels the warmth of a laugh spread through her chest. It's fond, not mocking, and she lets it bubble forth from her freely. "I'm fond of you too. You've become a dear friend."

Something wavers in Tsubasa's eyes, a tremble of emotion she can't quite put a name to. He grips her hand more tightly, like he needs her support in whatever this is. He's a strong knight, a devoted brother, and quite skilled with magic. She's never seen him hesitate in battle, but here, now, he seems full of uncertainty.

Frustration seems to get the better of him, and he lifts himself up from her lap, propping himself up with one palm to the ground. He takes her hand and presses her palm against his cheek, eyes closing briefly, then lets her hand go in favor of reaching over and touching her cheek, just the lightest press of his fingertips.

"My affection for you seems to have taken an inappropriate turn." Tsubasa's voice wavers, his fingers trembling against her cheek. "I must be honest with you about this, because I value you as a Priest and as a person and as a friend, and I do not wish to have these thoughts about you if they would upset you."

"Tsubasa." Jabi stops him from continuing, from talking himself around in circles and making himself even more distressed. She knows he's used to suppressing his emotions, to focusing on his duties rather than interpersonal relationships. The fact that he's even been able to admit to _himself_ that he has feelings for her is a huge deal.

So she offers him a warm smile, hopefully comforting, then takes his chin between her fingers. She lifts his head up just enough so that they are on an even level, and presses her lips against his. She can feel the sharp inhale he takes in through his nose when her mouth meets his, the way his body goes very still, not tense, just _still_.

Jabi holds the kiss for a long moment, keeping it chaste and sweet, then pulls back just far enough to speak, their noses still touching. "I love you too."

 

A fire builds in Jabi's belly, growing hotter as she moves against him. Tsubasa's length is a firm pressure inside her, warm and heavy. Each downward roll of her hips stokes the flames between them, makes sweat dot his brow and trickle down from her temples. She glides her hands over his chest, drags her nails lightly across finely honed muscles, delighting in the faint red lines that trail behind them, the way they fade just as quickly, leaving only scars left that have not been caused by her hands.

The sheet is bunched beneath him, the pillow behind his head more a collection of lumps now than softly fluffed feathers. She can smell the sweetness of his sweat and the mingling of their musk. Everything is rich and earthy, complimented by the incense slowly burning beside the bed. They're both weary from their journey, but this is a celebration of homecoming as much as it is a celebration of flesh.

His eyes are wide as he gazes up at her, transcendence on his face. She suspects he has never been with a woman before, and not out of any clumsiness on his part, more from the pure reverence in the way he touches her, the adoration she finds curling on his lips, the shimmer like starlight that wavers in his eyes.

She clenches around him, laughter bubbling up from her gut when that draws a whining moan from his gasping lips. His hands hold tight to her hips, not guiding their movements, just holding, as if he needs to touch her to find stability in this moment.

Jabi has brought him to the edge and back again two times since they made it to his room. Once with the firm press her thigh as they fought to remove their clothing, then again with the steady grip and stroke of her hand as she stole his breath with unceasing kisses. She showed him how to kneel between her legs, guided his mouth to her slick heat. His terror gave way to adoration as she told him how to move his tongue, her words giving way to breathless gasps when he began exploring on his own.

Tsubasa's hair is a mess above his head, his lips still red and worn from her pleasure. His cheeks are flushed, and his chest heaves beneath her hands, practically shaking from the intensity. He's close again, aching to let his pleasure crest inside her. She can feel it too, the edge of the storm, the blissful calm just beyond it.

" _Jabi._ " He gasps, like a prayer, a plea. His lips tremble, and she rolls her hips against him, feeling him reaching deeper places within her as she moves, as she leans forward and claims his mouth, her strong thighs pressing tightly against his hips.

She swallows his moan as she feels his heat spill inside her, hot and thick and strong. He trembles against her most private places, so very deep, and she grips at the strength of his arms as the rolling bursts of her own pleasure shake her to her core.

Jabi collapses onto his chest, still joined to him in the afterglow of sex. Her ear rests flush against his sternum, and she can hear the thunder of his strong heart as its frantic beating slowly settles. Tsubasa wraps his arms around her, his hands gliding over her back, fingertips tracing along the scar her skin bears over her shoulder blade. His lips are in her hair, pressing feather light kisses, his touch trails up to rest against the nape of her neck.

She can still feel Tsubasa's seed inside her, slick around his softening length. She wonders if she can even still have a child after having tasted death and being returned to life. Both their bloodlines are strong, their offspring would be a powerful priest or knight.

"What are you thinking?" Tsubasa asks, his hand combing more steadily through her hair now, his lips against her forehead.

She lifts herself up a bit, crossing her arms over his chest and resting her chin on her wrists. "Inappropriate feelings."

The flush on Tsubasa's cheeks shifts to one of mild embarrassment, and Jabi laughs, warm and rich, as she lifts herself up to capture his lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://borrowedphrases.tumblr.com/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/borrowedphrases)


End file.
